Hola y adiós
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: Hola es sólo el comienzo de un adiós. Pero entre nosotros, siempre podremos volver a encontrarnos. UA final de la Campaña de Chris. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1: Hola

**POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO PRIMERO**

N/A: Primero que todo, si creen que esto es un duplicado de el otro "de" Rainbow Dashy. No, no lo es. Realmente esto es lo contrario. Yo lo escribí primero en mi página de Tumblr con el nombre de "whitehiganbana". Yo estaba posteando sobre el cuando descubro que alguien más ya posteaba allí y reclamaba la pieza como suya. De hecho lo he reportado como una pieza duplicada pero el cuerpo administrativo no ha hecho nada todavía.

La pieza se trata de multicapítulos, y el título no era "Recruiting a newbie/Reclutando a un novato". La razón del porqué de llamar a mi original "Piers fic" fue porque no había pensado en un título a tiempo.

Aquí está el link del original en tumblr, por favor remover los espacios y remplazar con puntos.

whitehiganbana tumblr com post/33236330879/piers-fic

Podrán ver el tiempo marcado en la fecha del post. Algunas personas podrían creer que soy una farsante al robar situaciones del fic así que yo digo eso. NO SOY RAINBOW DASHY. ¿POR QUÉ ME QUEJARÍA DE ESTO ENTONCES SI FUERA YO? No necesito falsificar una cuenta y pretender que mi fic fue robado para ganar más lectores ni simpatía.

Expediente de RE6:

1. Todos los hombres de la familia Piers han estado en el ejército durante mucho tiempo (desde su bisabuelo) a lo cual Piers es el primero en seguir la tradición.

2. Chris fue quién invitó a Piers a unirse a la B.S.A.A. cuando él tenía veintitrés años de edad (2010).

3. Piers realmente no disfrutó su tiempo en la fuerza especial a pesar de que se graduara con el puntaje más alto de la academia militar de élite.

4. La marca comercial del rifle (rifle de anti-material) que él usaba era realmente difícil de manejar. Esto significaba que mientras abría fuego bajo el engañoso estado de reposo provocaba un inminente salto para atrás debido el peso. Así que él tiene brazos de titanio.

ADVERTENCIA: El inglés no es mi primera lengua así que esperen algunos absurdos errores gramaticales. Esta historia fue escrita a prisa de manera que será un poco apresurada.

Disclaimer: Si Capcom me perteneciera entonces Piers habría vivido.

**_N/T_**: ¡Hola! Esta sería mi primera traducción y un gran porte al fandom hispano de las desconsoladas fans del Nivanfield que no nos llevamos de la mano con el inglés. Lamento decir que yo voy a medias. Apoyada por la maravillosa aplicación Babylon Trian como traductor de ciertas palabras, y mi no muy confiable capacidad de adaptación, les traigo esta maravillosa historia escrita por symphonyofslience. Lo amarán tanto como yo lo hice. Sin más, disfruten.

**Reclutando a un novato**

Acudió como hacia cada año. Chris visitó varios campamentos para reclutar a un hombre o mujer capacitados para defender al mundo del bioterrorismo. Lo que él buscaba no era únicamente personas con grandes habilidades militares, sino también a personas que estuvieran preparadas para adentrarse al infierno mismo con su _familia_ de la BSAA. Más de una vez, él quiso elegirles en base a su propio juramento pero en más de una ocasión los superiores y los de más alto rango le recomendaban personas a su gusto. Ese año no fue diferente; caminaba por los alrededores del centro de operaciones de la fuerza Especial Armada de los . buscando a los futuros miembros de la BSSA que lo acompañaran con el teniente quién organizaba el tour. Tomó rumbo hacia el campo de entrenamiento para veteranos, hombres que ya habían visto demasiado caos y guerras, endureciéndose combate tras combate. Chris podía ver en sus ojos, la misma mirada agobiante que él tenía, solo que por causas diferentes. Ellos no tenían lo que Chris buscaba; no necesitaba a ese tipo de hombres en su equipo. Con uno era suficiente.

Preguntó si podría mirar alrededor por su propia cuenta un momento antes de decidir a quién elegiría. Tenía muchos listos para ser reclutados aunque solo necesitaría uno. Chris estaba caminando a la cafetería para tener un poco de café cuando pasó por el campo de práctica de tiro. Un joven soldado llamó su atención al mirar como tomaba tranquilamente un rifle y se acomodaba en la posición de disparo, de pie. Sonó un zumbido cuando le disparó a seis objetivos voladores con una rápida y eficaz sucesión que él pensó que era muy impresionante. En lugar de ir por su café, Chris continúo observando practicar al joven con diligencia. Lo cual se extendió durante veinte minutos y el joven nunca perdió un tiro. Chris continúo estudiándolo cuidadosamente hasta que notó el arma que el joven estaba usando. Era un rifle de anti-material. Un rifle especial que está diseñado para disparar cuando está recostado en el piso con los trípodes de soporte debido a su peso y demasiada potencia para el uso a pie. Y el joven lo estaba usando como si estuviera hecha de plumas.

"¿Está usando anti-materia como un arma normal?," Se preguntó Chris en voz alta cuando un veterano se acercó hacia él. El hombre estaba en sus últimos cincuenta con una mirada segura y orgullosa en su rostro. Miró al joven soldado con cariño.

"Ése chico es asombroso, ¿no cree? Apostaría todo mi dinero a que es tan bueno como esos en el apartado campo de práctica VIP, "dijo el hombre, "Vengo a verle practicar cada día, muchos días para verle agrietar ese rifle. Ninguno de esos veteranos podría tomarlo por tan solo cinco minutos y dejar sola zona de tiro. "

"Él nunca perdió un tiro," Remarcó Chris.

"Él nunca lo ha perdido desde la primera vez en que yo le enseñé como disparar."

Chris miró al hombre y claramente entendió lo que quería decir. El hombre era el padre del chico.

"Si no fuera por su edad, podría haber iniciado ya con muchas misiones. Mucho lo ven como inexperto solo porque tiene veintitrés, demasiado joven para pelear o dar la cara en un combate real pero créame, "el hombre miró directamente hacia los ojos de Chris con seriedad, "ése chico nació para luchar por la justicia."

El hombre caminó fuera silenciosamente a lo cual Chris continúo viendo tranquilamente al joven practicar. Era realmente entretenido para él. De algún modo, el chico le recordaba a Chris a su antiguo yo, enérgico y determinado. Veía mucho potencial en el chico y esperaba que él tuviera la oportunidad de ser su remplazo en el futuro. Mientras pensaba en eso, el teniente vino hacia él y le preguntó si ya había hecho alguna elección. Chris pudo ver en el rostro del teniente como ellos esperaban que dijera alguno de los nombres de los veteranos que habían intentado hacer que reclutara. Lo que Chris hizo fue apuntar al joven que había atraído su atención.

"Ése chico fue mi elección. "

El teniente se sobresaltó y empezó con todas las protestas sobre de que era muy joven, la inexperiencia y el como sería incapaz de adaptarse a un campo de batalla real. Todo lo que hizo Chris fue simplemente decir que el no buscaba del todo experiencia.

Y así Piers Nivans de veintitrés años de edad fue llamado a la oficina ese día y le fue dicho que tenía que empacar sus pertenencias tan pronto como fuera posible.

El rostro de Piers empalideció y empapado en sudor tan pronto escuchó eso, sus palabras tropezaron. "¿Hice algo mal, señor? Puede aplicarme cualquier castigo que desee pero no puede despedirme, por favor."

"Cálmate muchacho, serás transferido, no despedido, "Piers se calmó un poco, pero su ansiedad no se mejoraba del todo. Chris vio esto como una oportunidad y dio un paso hacia su lugar.

"Vi lo que hiciste en el campo de práctica chico, y tengo que decir que fue muy impresionante. Eso es porque te quiero en mi equipo, la BSAA. Podríamos usar a alguien como tú."

Piers aceptó la oferta rápidamente y sin vacilación. Quedó atónito cuando supo que el hombre que le había reclutado fue el legendario Chris Redfield, uno de sus ídolos. En su despedida al decirle adiós a todos sus compañeros, algunos dijeron en broma algo como "buena suerte peleando contra zombies_ Hawkeye_".

En su camino hacia el cuartel general de la BSAA, y pronto nuevo hogar, le preguntó a su nuevo líder.

"¿Por qué yo? Hay suficientes personas que están más experimentadas y que son mejores que yo. "

"Tú me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando solía estar en mis días más gloriosos."

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Piers fue bienvenido por los miembros de la BSAA, tanto viejos como nuevos. Jill Valentine le mostró los alrededores antes que todos e introdujo a Piers al equipo Alfa. Chris le dio una breve descripción sobre que pasaría después y les dijo a todos acerca de su habilidad como francotirador. Eso lo halagó, ser alabado por nadie más que el legendario Chris Redifeld.

"Una cosa más que deberías saber Piers. Aquí, no eres únicamente un miembro, sino que eres también parte de esta familia. Nosotros no somos soldados prescindibles. No necesitamos que nadie se sacrifique a sí mismo innecesariamente así que siempre estamos juntos no importa que. Y recuerda que nosotros siempre cuidaremos tu espalda," Piers se conmovió después de aquel discurso. Él finalmente sentía que pertenecía allí a diferencia de la Fuerza Especial. Justo cuando Chris fue de vuelta a disfrutar su cena, Piers se dirigió a Jill.

"¿Él es siempre así de asombroso?"

Jill solamente giró sus ojos.

N/A: Los escritores son oro y las críticas diamantes valiosos. Ellas me mantienen escribiendo y continuando creativa.

N/T: De igual manera que symphonyofslience, una crítica o bien, un "review" no hacen mal a nadie. Ayúdenme a mejorar cada día como escritora y traductora. Gracias por leerme y de su parte, ella lo agradece también.

P.D: "Hawkeye" se traduce como "Ojo de halcón", debido al gran talento que Piers posee como francotirador. O al menos esas son mi suposiciones. Decidí dejarlo en inglés porque así se escucha mucho mejor.


	2. Capítulo 2: Adiós

N/A: Inspirado en este gif puesto en "rams-desire tumblr com/post/33042741821/x" - ¡Remplazar espacio con puntos!-.

Los gifs pueden inspirar a la gente más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar. El título es de las letras del gift.

Disclaimer: Si Capcom fuera mío, Piers habría sobrevivido.

* * *

**D**isclaimer/**T**raductora: Este fic NO es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a simphonyofslience y Residen Evil pertenece a Capcom. Yo solo traduzco esta belleza de escrito.

* * *

**Estoy en casa**

Resumen: Alguien tenía que dar la noticia a los Nivans.

Jill le dijo que podría hacerlo en su lugar si así lo deseaba, había dicho que podría ser demasiado para él. Realmente, Chris sentía que él _tenía_ que hacerlo. Pensaba que le debía eso a la familia de Piers y, claro, al mismo Piers. Justo después de su regreso desde China, Chris fue a su viejo apartamento que había dejado abandonado durante seis años a tomar una larga ducha y su traje negro, con corbata y todo. Era algo que deseaba nunca tener que vestir en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que vestirlo cada ocasión que un miembro de su _familia_ moría.

Chris condujo su Jeep militar a la dirección del hogar de Piers. Nunca había ido allí en su vida. Una vez Piers le había invitado a acudir a la cena del día de Dar Gracias con su familia a lo cuál cortésmente había rechazado porque tenía reportes que escribir. Ahora lamentaba que aquella oportunidad jamás pudiera volver a repetirse. Se mantuvo pensando respecto a las palabras que tendría que usar, lo que tendría que decir en unos momentos.

La casa de Piers no era tan grande como había pensaba que sería. Había conocido al padre de Piers, Adam Nivans, cuando fue a reclutar miembros que no únicamente fueran veteranos de guerra sino que también tuvieran una gran posición en la armada. La primera cosa que escuchó cuando aparcó su auto en enfrente de su casa fue el grito de una chica.

"¡Papá! ¡Ése debe de ser Piers! ¡Está en casa!"

Eso provocó que algo pesara en Chris y olvidase el como respirar por unos largos diez segundos. Ellos pensaban que Piers había vuelto a casa. No tenían idea de nada.

La chica resultó ser una adolescente en su uniforme escolar. Corrió fuera de la casa, seguida por un hombre que se veía un poco mayor que Piers en su uniforme de Fuerzas Especiales. Vio a Adam con su esposa, Karen, en la puerta mirando a sus hijos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Usted debe ser el Capitán Redfield, ¡Piers siempre habla de lo maravilloso que era! Y yo que pensaba que desapareció," Saludó con cortesía el joven con su resplandeciente y feliz hermana a un lado de él.

"¿Está Piers en el auto? Él no está conduciendo no él, ¿y porque está vistiendo un traje-," la chica dejó de hablar al notar como Chris sostenía en su mano la caja de una medalla, una carta, una bandera plegada y no más que una insignia lavada de la BSAA.

Todo el mundo pareció congelarse en su lugar por lo que pareció una eternidad, sonrisas que significaban una bienvenida a un importante familiar a su hogar se tornaron en lágrimas de la hermana de Piers, Lucy, llorando sobre el brazo de su ahora único hermano. El hermano de Piers, Matthew, la tomó, estrechándola contra él también llorando silenciosamente. La señora Nivans cubrió su boca al, también, colapsar en sollozos que martirizaban a su esposo a un lado de ella quien mantenía sus palabras de _todo estará bien_.

Chris trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero parecía que cada palabra o frase que había estado practicando dentro de su cabeza se hubiera perdido junto a las lágrimas de la familia que nada más habian perdido a un joven y valioso miembro. Estaba mudo.

Sin la voz del señor Nivans que diciendo a sus niños que esperaran en sus habitaciones, ellos habrían tenido que quedarse ahí y continuar llorando. El señor Nivans le permitió pasar mientras la señora Karen intentaba mantenerse fuerte e ir a la cocina a preparar algo de té para él. Chris y el señor Nivans se sentaron en la sala de visitas, una con su colección de porta-retratos con su feliz familia. Él no podía mirarlas. Piers en las fotos tenía la misma sonrisa que le había dado a él cuando la cápsula de escape fue disparada.

"Cuéntame todo," le pidió el señor Nivans, "Lo que pasó en China."

Y así, Chris le contó. Comenzando desde la misión en Edonia, como había desaparecido durante seis meses, como Piers lo encontró y lo trajo devuelta. La misión en China, de como su hijo le salvó la vida, y el como fue que terminó la suya. El rostro del señor Nivans reflejaba angustia pero se mantenía en calma y comprensión. Chris no sabía qué decir a continuación, la única palabra que pudo pensar después fue una disculpa. Una disculpa al señor Nivans por no ser capaz de salvar a su hijo a lo cual el señor Nivans le cortó.

"No puedo aceptar su disculpa, " Chris detuvo su respiración; él sabía que eso pasaría, "porque no hay nada por lo que disculparlo."

Chris miró al señor Nivans como él miró a la foto de Piers en el porta-retratos de su familia. Sus ojos podían mantenerse tristes, pero también tenían el mismo orgullo que tuvo cuando miró a su hijo practicando con su rifle.

"El momento en el que Piers dijo querer unirse al ejército, supe que aquella podría ser una oportunidad de que mi chico no pudiese volver a casa. Esperaba que esto no pasara pero aun así, las cosas malas vienen cuando menos lo esperas. Pero tan triste como es esto para mí el perder a mi hijo, indiscutiblemente me siento orgulloso de lo que hizo. No muchas personas tienen el coraje y dedicación que él y eso es porque, una disculpa no es necesaria," La voz del señor Nivans temblaba al hablar. Finalmente una lágrima solitaria se deslizó de su ojo como un intento de tomar su emoción y disolverla con su voz.

La señora Nivans entró y le preguntó si se quedaría a cenar. Chris no quería que con su estadía la familia recordara el dolor, pero eligió quedarse a pedido de la señora Nivans. Se encontró a Matthew y a Lucy de nuevo en el jardín.

"Ese idiota, siempre dando un paso por delante de mi a pesar de ser mi hermanito menor, " Dijo Matthew a Chris con la voz algo tosca debido al llanto, "Nunca le dije que la vida no era solo una competencia."

Chris no podía entender. La familia estaba rota. Había intentado pensar en cualquier palabra para confortar a los hermanos y terminó por disculparse otra vez. Disculparse era la única cosa que podía ofrecer a todos por ahora.

"Lamento no haber podido traer a tu hermano devuelta"

"No, señor Redfield," Dijo Lucy quedamente, mirándolo con los mismos ojos café miel oscuros que Piers tenía. No había duda de que ella era su hermana.

"Usted lo trajo a casa. Lo trajo devuelta con nosotros. Piers está en casa."

La cena supuestamente tenía que ser un lamento silencioso. Chris esperaba que fuera así. Pero fue todo lo puesto. Los Nivans eran de quienes hablaban comiendo bistec, el plato favorito de Piers. Hablaban acerca de Piers, de como comía solamente bistecs, sobre como podía disparar cualquier arma pero fallar completamente en lanzar dardos, sobre como alardeaba de sí mismo cuando obtenía las máximas marcas de la academia y cada pequeña cosa sobre Piers que parecía alegre. Cada quien compartía su propia historia y pedían a Chris por la suya propia acerca de Piers. Así que él compartía su historia sobre como Piers podía demostraba su habilidad como francotirador a los novatos, como él y Jill apostaban sobre carreras de autos y como él se convirtió en uno de los mejores compañeros de Chris. Y todos rieron por sus historias. Chris finalmente entendió a lo que se referían respecto a que él había traído devuelta a Piers a casa.

Le dieron la insignia, diciéndole a Chris que él necesitaría algo con lo que recordar a Piers. Les dijo adiós y prometió que vendría al siguiente Día de Dar Gracias. Chris sintió como si una montaña se alzara en su pecho mientras conducía de regreso hacia su departamento.

Esa noche, colocó la insignia sobre su mesilla de noche y la miró fijamente antes de llorar por Piers una última vez.

* * *

N/A: Las críticas son muy apreciadas como si fueran una droga a mi creatividad, incluso las críticas constructivas. Tengo el tercer capítulo ya planeado y lo escribiré durante el fin de semana. ¡Estoy en modo creativo últimamente!

* * *

N/T: Estoy infinitamente feliz por traducir más rápido este capítulo a diferencia del primero. Agradezco cada review y vistazos de aquellas personas que llegan a leer sin dejar comentarios. Todos se agradecen -pero más a quienes **sí** dejan sus comentarios-. Haha, qué cruel soy (-w-).


End file.
